


RiD AU

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Young Sunstreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Sideswipe turned to look at Sunstreaker with a frown, “And how exactly did you gethere? You’re supposed to be on Cybertron.”Sunny glared up at Sideswipe from where he now sat on his brother's leg, “I stole a ship and made my way here on my own.”





	RiD AU

**Author's Note:**

> The longest thing I've written in four days. Not much happy with it but here, I don't want to rework it. I've also never seen RiD so excuse any mistakes with the characters.

Russell followed after Fixit as the minicon rolled toward the back of the scrapyard, where the forest started. The boy didn't understand the sudden determination in the minicon but ignored it in favor of keeping up with the surprising increase of speed. Fixit had never rolled so fast before, but he was also seemed dead set on finding something if the beeping scanner in his clawed servo was any indication.

They walked in silence, broken only by Fixit's mumbling to himself. It wasn't until they made it to the fence that Russell noticed a giant hole was in it, the both of them freezing at the sight of what looked like a giant metal bug laying in front of the hole. Russell squinted against the sun glinting off the metal, and it was hard to tell with the yellow arm but it almost looked like it had a ball of darker yellow between its front legs.

Four pairs of glowing eyes lit up and stared at them. Russel slowly slid behind Fixit, gripping the minicons shoulders. A chirr like noise left the bug, it's antenna twitching randomly. He waited for Fixit to do or say something but the minicon was quiet as they both stared at the bug. It wasn't until the bug looked away to start nudging and making a variety of sounds at the small bundle in its arms.

"An Insecticon." Fixit exvented, taking in the bug as it continued to chirr, click, and rumble at the dark yellow bundle. He felt Russell jump in time with the stutter of his motor as a small black servo appeared and patted at the face mask. Fixit shifted on his wheels as the bundle unfurled into a small bot and blue optics turned on them. He took notice of the black line helmfins as the small bot wiggled and maneuvered its way out of the Insecticons arms.

The three stared at each other for a length of time before the yellow bot crossed their arms and spoke, the voice coming from their vocalizer had Fixit wheeling back in surprise, accidentally knocking into Russell who still stood behind him.

"Where's Sideswipe, I want to see him." The voice was young with the occasional clicking from their vocalizer as it continued to shift from using sparkling sounds to actual words. Fixit knew the clicking wouldn't go away for many vorns yet, not until the youngling was upgraded to their adolescent frame.

"Of horse - source - course! This way." Fixit turned around and headed the direction they came from, Russell watched as a few clicking noises from the minicon got the bug up and following like a dog. The boy jogged to catch up with his companion, occasionally glancing back to the two following them. Russell had questions he wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut, he didn't know how those two would react to questions and he didn't want Fixit to get hurt if they decided to attack.

The walk was filled with their steps and motors running, along with the strange sounds coming from what Fixit called an Insecticon, whatever that was supposed to be. Thankfully it didn't take them long before they started hearing voices. Russell covered his mouth in an attempt to hold back laughing as he heard Bumblebee, most likely scolding Strongarm and Sideswipe for something they did  _ again. _

Jogging past Fixit, Russell rounded a stack of scrap to see Bumblebee was indeed scolding Strongarm and Sideswipe with Drift, his minicons, and Grimlock off to the side watching.

"How long have they been at it this time dad?" Russell asked, stopping to stand at Denny's side. Denny shrugged, "About fifteen minutes I think. Hey, where's Fixit?"

"Right deer - cheer - here!" Fixit called, wheeling around the scrap. Bumblebee paused in his scolding, everyone turning to look at the arrival of two of the smaller members.

"Fixit, where did you guys disappear to?" The yellow bot asked with an arched optic ridge.

Russell quickly answered, "I went with Fixit as he checked something and we brought two new bots with us." Fixit nodded in agreement.

"And who did you bring?" Bumblebee asked carefully, optics scanning the area behind them only to almost jump out of his plating when a small Insecticon walked into view with a small golden bot riding on its back.

He watched as narrowed blue optics took in everybot before brightening in the direction of Sideswipe and Strongarm at the same time he heard Sideswipe’s vocalizer filled with static.

“Sunny?!”

The newly designated Sunny jumped off the Insecticon at the same time Sideswipe scrambled up and started toward him.

What Bumblebee didn't expect was for the small golden bot to outright tackle Sideswipe's face with a burst of speed and a jump. The clanging of metal as they fell had them all flinching backward and staring with wide shocked optics. Sideswipe just laughed at the angry pout on Sunny’s face as the small bot sat on his chest.

“Missed you too Sunny.” Sideswipe’s laughter died down to a chuckle as he rested his hands on Sunny’s frame, practically burying him in his black servos.

“Told you not to call me that,” Sunny mumbled, lifting his servos to wrap his fingers around one of each of Sideswipes. Sideswipe sat up, keeping a careful grip on Sunny so he didn’t fall off. He rubbed his cheek against Sunny’s, scraping red paint transfers onto gold and ignoring the grumbling he got in return.

A cough pulled his attention away from smothering Sunny, Sideswipe looked up with a sheepish smile at Bumblebee. He noticed the others looking at him in confusion so he coughed, “Uh sorry guys. This is my brother Sunny.”

“It’s Sunstreaker!” The smothered gold bot yelped as he tried to wiggle out of Sideswipes grip. “Bob! Get him off!” The red mech just laughed as he hugged Sunstreaker tighter, ignoring the Insecticon that bounded up and started pawing at his arms in an effort to free its charge. Sideswipe just shifted his grip on Sunstreaker and pet Bob on the head, getting a happy chirr in response.

“Oh yeah, this is Bob. Sunny named him. He’s Sunny’s pet nanny Insecticon.” Sideswipe turned to look at Sunstreaker with a frown, “And how exactly did you get  _ here _ ? You’re supposed to be on Cybertron.”

Sunny glared up at Sideswipe from where he now sat on his brother's leg, “I stole a ship and made my way here on my own.” The shocked expressions on everyone’s faces had a grin breaking through the glare before he laughed, “I’m joking Sides, I was brought here so don’t freak out.”

Sideswipe huffed a nervous laugh, “I wouldn’t put it past you to steal a ship Sunny. Who brought you here anyway?”

“That’s for you to find out later.” Sunstreaker smiled, reaching over to pet Bob.

“Sideswipe? I didn’t know you had a brother, do you guys even have siblings?” Russell asked looking between all the bots.

Sideswipe shrugged, “Not in the way you humans do, we can be considered siblings if we’re sparked in the same forge but me and Sunny here are what’s called spark-split twins. We share a spark so we have a close connection.”

“Spark-split twins are also pretty rare. It’s a miracle you two are still functioning.” Strongarm spoke up, optics narrowing slightly at the two, “And if you two are spark-split, why does one of you look like a sparkling?”

“A cute sparkling!” Strongarm turned a glare on Grimlock who decided to speak up, the bot was in dinomode with his tail wagging.

The brothers looked at each other before Sideswipe drawled, "Yeaaaah about that. Sunny's spark was always close to guttering so he had to be left in medics care, and it caused him not to get his frame upgraded because his spark can't handle it. It's why his frame is still small even though we're the same age."

"It sucks slag, Sides made me get a nanny but I picked Bob and he helps take care of me just fine."

"That's because Ironhide helped you get him, which I still highly disapprove of that."

"And I'm not cute you green lug." Sunstreaker pouted, crossing his arms and flopping with a clang against Sideswipe's chest. Sideswipe just rolled his optics and patted his brothers' helm, rubbing one of the helmfins between his fingers. The red mech couldn't help but smile at the rumbling purr of Sunny's engine at the rubbing, he was so focused on his brother, that when he looked up after hearing Bob's nervous and angry chittering Sideswipe almost jumped out of his plating to suddenly see Grimlock's muzzle close by.

The dinobots tail was wagging even as he noticed Drift and Bumblebee each had a leg and was trying to pull the big mech back. "Uh, hi Grimlock."

"Hi. Grimlock finds tiny bot cute."

Sideswipe couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up his chassis, "Thanks, but Sunny doesn't like being called cute. He's aggressive enough to the older mechs who watch him when they call him that."

Even being in dino mode, Sideswipe could see when the large green mech frowned, his tail dropping with a thud before it started wagging again albeit slower, "Grimlock still call him cute. Gold bot cute and tiny." The young mech threw a grin at Denny, Russell, and Fixit as the three laughed lightly at Grimlock's antics.

The angry chirring grew in volume so Sideswipe reached over and rubbed Bob's helm to calm him down, the Insecticon let out a last angry growl before shuffling closer and settling down with optics closed into slits. It was then that he took notice that Bumblebee and Drift had given up on trying to pull Grimlock away.

Sideswipe was just glad Sunny didn't see how close Grimlock was, what with being distracted by the helmfins rubbing, the lug meant well but Sunny was much too prone to lashing out at bots that got too close to his face. They were still trying to figure out if there was a reason for his bouts of aggression. Sideswipe slowed his petting of Bob to wrap his arm around Sunny, his fingers still rubbing a helmfin to keep him distracted as he noticed Bumblebee come forward and kneel down next to them.

“Sideswipe, I think it would be best to get him back to Cybertron, especially if he needs a medic around. We can’t help him if something happens with his spark.” His leader's quiet voice caused everyone else to quiet down, he stared into Bumblebee’s optics before looking down at the still purring Sunny.

Biting his lip, Sideswipe nodded, “I know. He said somebot brought him, we just have to figure out who and have them take him back.” He paused and gripped his brother tighter, “Can he stay for a little bit? We haven’t seen each other in years.”

Bumblebee huffed an exvent, “We’ll ask his watchers and see what they say alright?” He patted the young bots shoulder at the slow nod. He didn’t know who was watching Sunstreaker and he couldn’t force them to stay if they didn’t want to.

The pounding of peds grabbed everyone's attention, heads snapping toward the sound and weapons powered up. Bumblebee and Strongarm were the first to drop their weapons, Drift sliding his sword away and Grimlock relaxing followed after. Denny and Russell stared at the two black and white bots that stopped a distance away.

A grin was on the shorter mechs face, the visor over his optics flashing occasionally, while the taller had a neutral expression, a red Chevron, and flickering doorwings adorned the bots frame. The humans took notice of the matching enforcer symbol that Strongarm wore.

"Heya mechs! And lookit that, that you little Bee? Haven't seen ya in forever." The visored mech called, waving his servo at the group. "So this is where ya ran off ta Strongarm, we've been worried." The two walked up, a spring in the visored mechs step.

Russell turned to Strongarm to see her wings flicking with arms crossed and color to her faceplate. "You okay Strongarm?"

The femme nodded, "Yes I am." She put her servo to her mouth to cough, "Everyone these are my parents, Jazz, and Prowl." She motioned to each in turn, Prowl nodding in acknowledgment as he stood with arms crossed.

"Pleasure, we're here for Sunstreaker though." Prowl drawled, standing close to Sideswipe and looking down to be met with one pair of pleading optics and a pair of glaring optics. Prowl narrowed his optics, "We can't stay long, we had to repair the ship and he ran off. But, we'll let you have time with him for now until we have to take off back to Cybertron understood?"

Sideswipe's face brightened, "Got it Prowl sir!" Sideswipe was quick to scramble up with Sunstreaker, the gold bot shouting in joy as the red mech took off to who knows where with Bob bounding after them.

The others watched them run off before turning back to Prowl and Jazz, the former was shaking his head with a servo on his face while Jazz was laughing. "Those two never change. Wish Ironhide was here to see his own kids."

"If he wasn't busy he'd have brought Sunstreaker here himself." Prowl replied.

"I didn't know you knew Sideswipe." Strongarm slowly stated an optic ridge raised as her doorwings fluttered.

"Oh yeah bitlet, we've helped Ironhide out with the two. At least I 'ave while you've been learning under Prowler." The visored mech shook his head with a chuckle, “Anyways, while those two are reaffirming their brotherly bond why don’t we sit and talk, and ya can introduce us to all these fellas you’re around Strongarm.”

Strongarm’s spinal strut snapped straight as a flush colored her facial plate, “Of course!”

A smile tugged at Prowl’s lips as his daughter started introducing everyone, his optics flickering over to the direction Sideswipe had run off to. He’d give them the rest of the day but tomorrow they’d be headed out and back to Cybertron. Until then he’ll enjoy the time he has with his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look at that, two new headcanons. Not sorry.


End file.
